King
The Checkmate Four's original King (キング, Kingu) is referred to as the Dark Kiva (闇のキバ, Yami no Kiba), the lord of all Fangires and the original Kiva who was a threat to humanity in his time. Despite being married to the previous Queen of the Checkmate Four, Maya, he has no actual love for her as her purpose to him was the birth of his son, Taiga Nobori. Fictional character biography When the King returns from afar to check up on his mate and son, he is angered to learn from Bishop that Maya has been meeting with Otoya, a human who has been using the Ixa System to slaughter their race, sparing her as the action of killing her would prove that he loved her and letting her be the one to kill the human. He later goes after Jiro to finish what the Rook started: the extermination of the Wolfen Race, along with putting an end to the last of Merman and Franken races as well. However, he eventually offers the three a chance to avoid extermination, provided they kill Otoya for him. The three are unable to do it, choosing to flee town instead. Riki and Ramon were unable to escape the King, who seals them into the Dogga Hammer and the Basshaa Magnum respectively so they can serve as decorations within Castle Doran. He is heartbroken and enraged when Maya reciprocates Otoya's love for her, preparing to kill them when Jiro intervenes and finds himself sealed into the Garulu Saber. After capturing Otoya, the King forcibly takes him to Castle Doran, using his life energy to feed the monstrous beast. As a final request, the King allows Otoya to play his violin one last time before he died, but Maya interferes and fights her consort while Yuri escapes with Otoya. Maya is ultimately stripped of her title and Fangire powers as a result, with the King later forcing her to never see Otoya again by using Taiga's well-being to enforce it. When Kivat-bat the 2nd witnesses Wataru Kurenai, Otoya's son from 22 years into the future, transform into Kiva, both this and his partner's cruel methods ultimately lead to the King losing Kivat the 2nd to Otoya, resulting in the final confrontation between the two. After the battle, the King is ultimately killed indirectly by the hand of his own son when he tried to kill him and Maya. However, the Bat Fangire is resurrected by Bishop to kill both Taiga and Wataru, only for the revived King to be killed by them. Dark Kiva *'Rider Height': 205cm *'Rider Weight': 112kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 20 t. **'Usual kicking power': 35 t. **'Maximum jump height': 250 m. **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.2 sec. Dark Kiva only appears to have one form, similar to that of Kiva Emperor Form in black and red. However, Dark Kiva does not require the use of a being such as Tatsulot to achieve this form, and has no chains on his body as Kiva needs to control his power. As Dark Kiva, the King has access to a unlimited potential of power that is hindered within his successor such as telekinesis and the use of the Kiva insignia as a weapon. As Maya would later explain, the Kiva power cannot be used by a normal human, as usage would ultimately result in death. This would prove to be true, as Otoya had used the Dark Kiva power a total of three times before finally dying due to the strain it put on his body. Shima also mentioned this when Wataru revealed his heritage to him. Equipment Dark Kivat Belt The Dark Kivat Belt (ダークキバットベルト, Dāku Kibatto Beruto) is the King's means of transforming into Dark Kiva. Similar to how Kiva transforms, the King has Kivat-bat the 2nd bite him, and then perch upside down on the Power Roost (パワールースト, Pawā Rūsuto) of the belt's Dark Kibuckle (ダークキバックル, Dāku Kibakkuru) to complete the transformation, separating from the belt when certain conditions demand for it like Fuestle-blowing. The Dark Kivat Belt also has six Fueslots to hold the six Fuestles. Fuestles Like Kiva, Dark Kiva accesses his arsenal through whistles on his belt called Fuestles (フエッスル, Fuessuru), which he gives to Kivat the 2nd to blow into to evoke a power-up. Compared to Kiva's Fuestles, his predecessor's emit at a lower pitch. *'Dark Wake Up Fuestle' (ダークウエイクアップフエッスル, Dāku Ueiku Appu Fuessuru): The Dark Wake Up Fuestle allows Dark Kiva to perform one of three finishing moves depending on the frequency. **Darkness Hell Crash (ダークネスヘルクラッシュ, Dākunesu Heru Kurasshu): Referred to by Kivat-Bat the 2nd as "Wake Up One," the Darkness Hell Crash is a punch with the force of 65t. When performed, day turns into night with blood red fog. Dark Kiva then does a flying punch with his right arm. **King's Burst End (キングスバーストエンド, Kingusu Bāsuto Endo): Referred to by Kivat-Bat the 2nd as "Wake Up Two," the King's Burst End is an Emperor Moon Break-style kick with the force of 180t and green energy blades. **King's World End (キングスワールドエンド, Kingusu Wārudo Endo): Referred to by Kivat-Bat the 2nd as "Wake Up Three," a self-destructing attack with an unknown level of destructive power. As the name implies, it could destroy everyone nearby. However, it was understandibly never used. *'Garulu-Seal Fuestle' (ガルルシールフエッスル, Garuru Shīru Fuessuru): This Fuestle seals Garulu by emitting a continuous sound, creating an energy sphere that captures Garulu and converts him into the Garulu Saber. *'Basshaa-Seal Fuestle' (バッシャーシールフエッスル, Basshā Shīru Fuessuru): This Fuestle seals Basshaa by emitting a continuous sound, creating a energy sphere that captures Basshaa and converts him into the Basshaa Magnum. *'Dogga-Seal Fuestle' (ドッガシールフエッスル, Dogga Shīru Fuessuru): This Fuestle seals Dogga by emitting a continuous sound, creating a energy sphere that captures Dogga and converts him into the Dogga Hammer. *'Doran Fuestle' (ドランフエッスル, Doran Fuessuru): This Fuestle summons Castle Doran. However it was never used. *'Buroon Fuestle' (ブロンフエッスル, Buron Fuessuru): This Fuestle summons Buroon from Castle Doran. However it was never used. Zanvat Sword The Demon Imperial Sword Zanvat Sword (魔皇剣ザンバットソード, Maōken Zanbatto Sōdo) was a sword of great power crafted and used by the King. However, in a fit of rage, he tossed the weapon into Castle Doran's wall to prove he did not love Maya. The weapon remained there until it reacted to Wataru in 2008 Jacorder The Jacorder (ジャコーダー, Jakōdā) is an item that is inserted into Sagarc to evoke the transformation into Saga. Taiga maintains use of the weapon as Dark Kiva as well as utilize Snaking Death Break as his finisher. Category:Characters Category:Riders